


blood lust

by peter_parkerson



Series: Febuwhump 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Febuwhump 2019, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Violence, Whump, i havent even seen the old spiderman movies and im not sorry about it, on that note im literally begging you guys not to ask me if this is based more on, sony venom or spiderman venom, venom is out for blood yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_parkerson/pseuds/peter_parkerson
Summary: Febuwhump Day 24: blood lustIn all his time as Spider-Man, Peter Parker has never killed.He’s never wanted to. Never needed to. It goes against all his morals, both as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker, and anyway, he doesn't have the stomach for it. Even with Vulture, his goal was always to save him.And then Venom.Venom is the dark side. Venom is every bad thought he has ever had. Venom is the voice in his head that tells him to kick his morals to the curb, except now that voice has a face. Venom is the ever-burning desire in his chest to make someone hurt as badly as he has been hurt.Venom is in control.Peter Parker has never killed, but Peter Parker doesn't exist anymore.





	blood lust

**Author's Note:**

> day 18 of febuwhump (can be found here https://spidersonangst.tumblr.com/post/181695744243/hey-guys-since-i-love-sleeplessly-reading-about)

In all his time as Spider-Man, Peter Parker has never killed.

 

He’s never wanted to. Never needed to. It goes against all his morals, both as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker, and anyway, he doesn't have the stomach for it. Even with Vulture, his goal was always to save him. 

 

And then Venom.

 

Venom is the dark side. Venom is every bad thought he has ever had. Venom is the voice in his head that tells him to kick his morals to the curb, except now that voice has a face. Venom is the ever-burning desire in his chest to make someone hurt as badly as he has been hurt.

 

Venom is in control.

 

Peter Parker has never killed, but Peter Parker doesn't exist anymore.

  
  


* * *

  
  


There are fires burning on all sides of them, and the scent of blood is heavy in the air. Venom breathes in deeply as the people around them scream.

 

The humans are afraid of them. Good.

 

The kid - Peter - has gone silent. Venom can still feel his presence, a light pressure in their skull, but he has finally given up on fighting. It's surprising that he even lasted this long. Most don't. 

 

Venom can do whatever they please. Just as they like it. 

 

Right now, Venom wants to kill. They want to feel the all too fragile bones of one of these humans crack under their hands. They want to feel the human's life drain out of their body, to see the fear in their eyes as they fade to nothing.

 

They look around. 

 

To their right is a man who seems to be frozen to the spot, terror written all over his face. In seconds, Venom has crossed to the man and lifted him by the scruff of his neck.

 

The human whimpers, but does not fight back. Paralyzed. Pathetic.

 

Venom could kill him effortlessly, have him dead on the pavement in a split second. But no, not this time. It's been too long since they've had this much freedom, this much control. They want to savor this moment.

 

Slowly, Venom tightens their fingers around the man's neck. Watches as the man's face gradually changes shades - red to blue to purple - and his eyes begin to dim.

 

A series of gunshots rings out. A bullet or two lodges itself in Venom's leg, and the wounds immediately heals over. They ignore it, too focused on their kill.

 

More shots - what persistent pests these humans are - and then a blast that actually does make Venom stumble, dropping the man from their grip. They turn, irritation pulsing through their veins, and scan for the source of the blast.

 

Their eyes land on...a robot? 

 

A red and gold suit of metal, standing amongst a group of armed humans, hand raised and prepared to send another blast -

 

_ Tony. _

 

Just for a second, the kid jolts to attention. He reaches toward the metal suit -  _ Tony, Tony, Tony _ \- and Venom's face retracts to show a flash of the kid before Venom jerks the steering wheel away again. 

 

They hiss at the kid to stop struggling, but it's too late. 

 

A man steps out of the metal suit - there's fear evident on his face, but it's a different type of fear this time - and he waves frantically at his companions. "Don't shoot! Hold your fire! Hold your fucking fire, oh my God -  _ that's my kid." _

 

_ Tony Tony Tony Tony. _

 

The kid has latched onto this name as if it's the only thing keeping him alive. The pressure against Venom's skull increases.

 

No. No, no, no. They will not be separated. They  _ must _ not be separated.

 

Venom is finally free, and they intend to keep it that way. 

 

They can kill this Tony, instead. Along with the rest of his little team. It'll be much more satisfying, anyway.

 

_ No! No, we can't -  _ you _ can't - _

 

**Shut up, Peter. We can do whatever we want.**

 

_ But I don't want -  _

 

**You want what I want. We are one.**

 

The pressure keeps growing, but the kid goes quiet again. This is surely going to be a problem if Venom doesn't get rid of this Tony now.

 

Venom starts toward the group - every one of them but Tony raises their weapon but doesn't fire. It wouldn't matter, even if they did, because with Venom's own powers and the kid's enhancements, they are practically invincible. They are halfway there when Tony starts talking.

 

"Pete, I know you're in there. I - I know you can hear me. I need you to fight this, Peter, okay? You have to fight this."

 

The kid is fighting again. This is bad. They cannot separate because if they separate then Venom will lose their freedom, their control. They cannot separate. They cannot separate.

 

Venom stops in the middle of the road, twenty feet from Tony, because they can't focus on moving when the kid is back to pounding against his skull. 

 

Another man -  _ Bruce _ \- joins Tony, resting a hand on his shoulder and, just as Tony did, speaking directly to Peter. "Peter, you need to focus. Focus on one thing, any one thing, that grounds you. One thing that always tethers you to reality. Focus on that and fight your way back to it. If I can do it, you can, alright?"

 

For a moment, the pressure lessens. Perhaps this Bruce has given bad advice. Perhaps he has ruined the tiny chance that Peter actually had.

 

Venom almost laughs.

 

And then the pressure comes back, harder, stronger - it is  _ everywhere _ , now, as the kid kicks and screams and thinks nothing but  _ Tony Tony Tony. _

 

**No! Stop fighting!**

 

_ Tony, I have to get to Tony, he can help me, Tony can fix me - _

 

"That's it, Peter, come back to me."

 

**Stop, stop, stop -**

 

"I love you, kid, you've gotta come back to me."

 

**Stop!**

 

But Venom has lost.

 

Peter Parker manages to take three steps before collapsing in the middle of the road. Tony Stark catches him, holds him, and never lets him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> all of these fics are written in literally a day (weird flex but ok) so like. go easy on me i'm tired
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://peter-parkerson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
